everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Mariya Moroz
Mariya Moroz (aka "Mari") is a ice enchantress from an unspecified fairytale. The Russian lord of Winter, Ded Moroz, pays her school fees, and claims to be her grandfather. She attends Ever After High on a sports subsidy, and leads their ice hockey team, The Frost Giants. Having stepped in when Milton Grimm was heckling Raven Queen, Mari's gained a reputation as the Rebel's unofficial bully hunter. She belives wholeheartedly in their cause, especially since she's unaware of her own destiny. Character Personality Mari is large and intimidating - but don't let that frosty front fool you. She's a sweetheart and a hopeless romantic, and always there to offer a listening ear and some helpful advice to anyone in need. The oldest Rebel in terms of age (she was held back a year to take an English bridging course before joining EAH), stalwart, and dependable, she's quite possibly the closest things the Rebels have to a denmother. Few things offend Mari, but bullies come close. She regularly attends detention for fighting on behalf of students who can't defend themselves... although Baba Yaga has been kind enough not to put all her detentions on record. She dislikes the Royals, because she thinks Destiny is an arbitrary belief system perpetuated by Royals in power to oppress good people to do bad things. And, let's face it, she's not wrong. History Mariya was conceived in the dead of winter by an old woman who swallowed a snowflake. There's not much else to it. When she was a few years old, the local pastor, Mr. Moroz, publicly claimed he was Mari's grandfather. He then paid for her school fees, supplemented her mother's income, and later helped Mari apply to study at Ever After High. Fairytale The Snow Maiden is a stock character in Russian folklore, and so appears in different stories. How does Mari come into this? Unknown to her, the snowflake that impregnated her mother was the last piece of the previous Snow Maiden, who melted away when she felt warm love for the first time. Mari is both her daughter, and her reincarnation. As the first Snow Maiden's father (and now Mari's grandfather) Ded Moroz has instructed the school not to tell Mari about her destiny until she's "ready to hear it". Signing the book will give Mari all the previous Snow Maiden's powers, but also her weaknesses - she'll melt into nothingness on the spot - and her grandfather believes a person shouldn't have to live knowing how exactly she's going to die. Relationships Konrad Mari's dating Konrad Kohler, the prince from the Lilly and the Lion. Lion by day and prince by night, Konrad's curse has left him slightly shy and he struggles to meet other people. Mari is attracted to his sincerity, kindness, and his deeply poetic soul. Determined to find him a friend, she spends much of their time together introducing him to the Rebels and making sure he's surrounded by people who care for him. The Rebels in turn love him. Maddie Hatter has become obsessed with Konrad's collection of German expressionist films - no one else understands them but they make perfect sense to her - she's burned a copy of Metropolis to keep for herself. Mother Mari's mother lives comfortably on a farm in the countryside near Vologda, and they communicate constantly. Now that Mari's living in a student dorm, she's since turned her daughter's room into a discotheque and charges 500 rubles per entry - the villagers love it! Mari's been beating up bullies since she was old enough to realise people were making fun of her mother for having a child and no husband, and is still protective over her mom. The Ded Moroz Old Man Winter, Father Frost, The'' Ded Moroz'' himself now lives as a humble church pastor to atone for the guilt in fathering the Snow Maiden - and remains in human form out of duty to take care of Mari. Mari doesn't think of him much more than a jolly, loving old man - she's yet to realise that he's magical, and that he travels the world in the wink of an eye every December, to give presents to good little children from his flying, frost-covered troika. Others [[Klara Spiegel|'Klara Spiegel']] - Having held tryouts for the hockey team's Vice Captain, Klara appeared the best candidate for the role - her heritage from a long line of ice skaters was impressive. Still, her skills failed to help her beat the competition (the twin sons of legendary speed skater Hans Brinker now hold Vice-Captainship jointly) and she came in second. Mari still sees potential in her and hopes to promote her eventually, in an almost mentorly fashion. In the meantime, she has butted heads with the Royal on the Destiny conflict - constantly reminding Klara that, just because the younger girl's excited to take over her parents, that doesn't mean she should ignore the multitude of students who aren't. Appearance Faceclaim Shannyn Sossamon's angular face and cropped black hair would make for the ideal Mari. Outfits Mari is usually seen in warm, winter clothes, because using her powers quickly lowers her body temperature. The cold bothers her anyway. The cold bothers her a lot. She prefers blues, whites, and her trademark angular snowflake motif. Most, if not all, the embroidery on her dresses is done by her own hand, and she's very proud of it. Stories * Terrible Villains (in which Mari earns the trust of Raven Queen) * So Much Reggae (in which Mari's shares her awful collection of awful Reggae) * Unstealing Christmas (in which Baba Yaga steals Christmas, and Ded Moroz un-steals it back) Trivia * Mariya is named after Mariya Babanova, the Russian actress, whose voice and movements were rotoscoped into the famous 1957 Snow Queen. * The previous Snegurochka no longer exists, having been reincarnated into Mari. Mari has yet to realise that she has two moms. * She has the school's largest Reggae collection, and an Iron Lion Zion Bob Marley t-shirt. * Mari plays as Goalie in the Hockey Team. Her face has been hit by pucks so many times that it's usually scratched, and you may notice she doesn't have all her teeth if she smiles at you. Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Russian